The present invention relates, generally, to devices intended for the more efficient transfer of heat from firearms; and, more specifically, to an improved heat sink device for mounting upon the barrel of a firearm, along with the method for its attachment and use.
Firearms have long had a problem of the barrel becoming overheated when a high number of rounds are fired in rapid succession through the weapon. The barrel absorbs heat primarily from the combustion attendant to the firing of the weapon, and from the heat produced both by the friction of the bullet and of the muzzle gases leaving the barrel. Natural rates of transfer of this heat from the barrel (e.g., by convection, conduction, and radiation), in the absence of forced heat transfer mechanisms, are insufficient to maintain the firearm within an acceptable range of operating temperatures.
Disadvantageously, this heat which is absorbed by the barrel sometimes may lead to heat-induced changes within the metallurgical structure of the barrel. It may warp the barrel, and, thereby, both increase the misfiring rate of the weapon and decrease its accuracy. Additionally, an overheated weapon is difficult to handle, position, and transport. Accordingly, it is desirable to force an increase in the rate of transfer of heat from firearms subject to such conditions.
A variety of inventions have been devised to deal with the problem just described. Several of these devices are intended to be permanently affixed to the firearm, or to be integral to the design of the firearm itself. Some have used water or air to cool the barrel; others have used muzzle gases or a material closely attached to the firearm barrel to conduct heat away from the barrel in an efficient manner.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,840 to Scott-Paine teaches a ribbed sleeve that is forced onto the barrel. A cooling jacket surrounds the barrel and ribbed sleeve. The cooling jacket is pressed into the breach at the rear end. At the forward end of the barrel, a spider is threaded onto the end of the ribbed sleeve. A locknut holds the spider in place. This forms a passage through which compressed air may be forced to accomplish cooling of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,017 to Blackmore teaches a cooling member having radial fins that is attached to the barrel. A tube fits over the cooling member and barrel, leaving a passage. The rearward end of the tube is attached to the firearm. The forward end of the barrel is held in the tube by a coupling device which threads onto the barrel and is pressed into the end of the tube. Holes are formed in the tube and allow air to circulate and, thereby, to cool the firearm barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 621,085 to Hookham teaches a ribbed, tapered barrel which is fluted toward the breach. The extreme rear end is smooth in order to fit into a bushing, which is contained in the body of the gun. A casing surrounds the barrel, so that a channel is formed between the casing and barrel. Muzzle gases from the gun are forced through the channel and, thereby, cool the gun.
The majority, if not all, of these devices appear to require customization to fit each specific firearm. They do not appear to be easily removed or refitted to a different firearm. Many also have been dependent on forcing air or water through a cooling channel, sometimes disadvantageously necessitating the use of auxiliary equipment.
It is, therefore, readily apparent that there is a need for an improved firearm heat sink that is easily attached to the barrel of a firearm; that provides for easy removal and refitting to another firearm; and, that is lightweight, easy to manufacture, can be rapidly installed, and will easily adapt to a wide variety of firearms.
Briefly described, in the preferred embodiment, the present invention both overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized needs for such a device, by providing a firearm heat sink which is easily removed from one firearm, and easily refitted to another.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention uses a collet mechanism to attach the heat sink to the firearm barrel. More specifically, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a sleeve for overlying a firearm barrel, the sleeve having cooling fins extending longitudinally and equally spaced about the exterior of the sleeve. At each end of the sleeve is a reduced area that is threaded with tapered pipe threads. The reduced area has slots formed therein, parallel to the axis of the sleeve, and preferably equally spaced about the diameter of the sleeve to form a collet. A pair of rings with mating tapered pipe threads similarly overlay the firearm barrel and screw onto both collet ends. As the rings are tightened upon the collets, the tapered pipe threads force the collets to squeeze down onto the barrel; thereby, securing the heat sink to the barrel.
In a first alternate embodiment, the present invention is preferably made in two halves. The halves are screwed together about the barrel of the firearm. More specifically, in a first alternate embodiment, the present invention comprises a sleeve, preferably formed in two halves, resulting in a first tubular half and a second tubular half. The tubular halves, when bolted together, form a sleeve for overlying a firearm barrel. Each tubular half has a plurality of cooling fins extending longitudinally therefrom; and equally spaced about the exterior of the sleeve. Each tubular half is provided with mounting flanges on the outermost edges, parallel to each other, and preferably on a plane with the center-point of the tubular half. The mounting flanges are drilled and tapped so as to allow the tubular halves to be fastened together.
In all embodiments, an underlying heat conduction material may be provided to fill gaps between the barrel and heat sink, and to provide adequate contact therebetween.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heat sink for mounting upon a firearm which can be easily fitted and refitted to a variety of firearms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved firearm heat sink which will fit a variety of sizes of firearm barrels.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved firearm heat sink that can be rapidly installed.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved firearm heat sink which can be easily manufactured.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art by reference to the accompanying Drawing Figures and to the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment presented herein.